Reading with Blue
Reading with Blue is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from its 3rd and 4th seasons. Episodes Featured * "Words" (Season 3, Episode 25) * "Blue's Book Nook" (Season 4, Episode 18) Contents # Coming To Videocassette # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer # Now Available On Videocassette # SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer # Little Bill & Dora the Explorer VHS Trailer (Now Available) # Peanuts VHS Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo (90th Anniversary) (2002) # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Sings The Alphabet Song (Short Version) # "Words" # Face Spells His Name (Short Version) # "Blue's Book Nook" # Blue's Clues Credits (Words & Blue's Book Nook) # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Nick Jr. Productions (1999) # Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo # Nickelodeon Haypile Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo (90th Anniversary) (2002) Face Promos # Face Sings The Alphabet Song (Short Version) # Face Spells His Name (Short Version) Trivia *This VHS tape marked the first appearance of a SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD promo. *This is the first video to have both episodes from the third & fourth seasons. *This is the first tape to use the 90th Anniversary Paramount logo, which would be used on releases from 2002 to 2007. In 2003, the 90th Anniversary legend was removed. *The slipcover uses the regular Paramount logo, but the sticker label itself has the Paramount 90th Anniversary promo. *This VHS does not have the Paramount 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation, it uses the regular one instead. *The first Nick Jr. Face segment, Face Sings The Alphabet Song, was previously seen on the 1999 VHS, ABC's and 123's, but the "Blue's Clues is up next, here on Nick Jr." line was ommited. *This is the first VHS to have the credits from both episodes, but after the first episode's credits have finished, the credits fade out and the screen cuts to black, then the second episode's credits start, but after the second episode's credits have finished, the credits fade out and the scene were Blue plays with her ball, winks, then kicks her ball and goes before the book closes is seen, but after the Blue's Clues book logo fades to black, there is no third Nick Jr. Face segment, it cuts straight to the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro after the credits and before the Nick Jr. Productions logo, Nick Jr. Monkeys logo, Nickelodeon Haystack logo and Paramount logo. *The previews from this VHS are the same as Dora the Explorer: "Dora's Backpack Adventure" and Little Bear: "Campfire Tales". *This VHS contains two episodes from the third and fourth seasons, one involving Words and the other involving Books. *The two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are "Coming to Videocassette" and "Now Available on Videocassette". *The shorter version of the Face Sings The ABC's segment would later be seen on the 2003 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue Takes You to School". *From the Back Case This is the last video to have the Nick Jr. People Holding Hands logo and Nickelodeon Bone logo on the cover. Starting with Meet Joe until Classic Clues all Blue's Clues videos will have the Nick Jr. Hugging logo on the cover. Number *52 Printdate *May 7, 2002 ReadingwithBlueBackCover.jpg|Back cover S-l400.jpg Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos